Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for bonding a molded article of a thermoplastic saturated norbornene resin. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for bonding a molded article of a thermoplastic saturated norbornene resin which comprises sticking together the adhesion surface of the molded article of a thermoplastic saturated norbornene resin and the adhesion surface of an adherend with an elastic epoxy-silicon based adhesive, and then curing the elastic epoxy-silicon based adhesive.